


Dream Factory

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cat Ears, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Ear Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Illusions, Impregnation, Mind Sex, Mindbreak, Multi, No Gore/Blood, Rape Fantasy, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After betraying Cinder to Ozpin, Emerald took her reward money and started up her own business in Vale. A clinic known as the Dream Factory, where she could use her illusion-hypnosis Semblance to help people experience their wildest fantasies in a safe environment. Fetishes so wild and unusual that they wouldn't - or physically couldn't - experience them in real life. These are her client reports, the various customers of Vale and their kinky, and sometimes downright bizarre, requests.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 201





	1. Client Log: Blake Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous
> 
> This chapter contains "ear sex" which I expect was inspired by that video of Kali, which I expect was inspired by a comic of the same which I think may have been inspired by an artwork. The rabbit hole goes deep and I'm not sure where it all started, so I'll just say credit to all who were involved and to the original creator.

* * *

“Another day, another job,” Emerald Sustrai said, letting herself into her small office and flicking the sign on the door from closed to open. Above it, stencilled into the glass, the words `Dream Factory` were visible, albeit backwards now that she was on the inside.

In another life she might have been a criminal. Almost was when Cinder got hold of her, but there was one thing you had to keep in mind when dealing with an illusionist like her. Not everything was as it seemed. A quick call to Ozpin and Ironwood, a better offer and Cinder was behind bars, Emerald free with a pardon and a generous payment to set herself up pretty. Ozpin even offered her a spot in Beacon, but she refused it.

 _Thankless job,_ she thought, sitting behind her desk. It wasn’t that she didn’t respect and honour huntsmen and huntresses, but they did what they did because they had people to protect. For her, with only herself, being a huntress was just risking her life for cash. There were easier ways to make it, especially when you had a Semblance as versatile as hers.

The phone on her desk rang.

“Hello?”

 _“Miss Sustrai,”_ the receptionist answered. _“Your five o’clock is here.”_

“Thanks. Send her up.”

Opening her drawer, she flitted through some files to find the ones dated today and brought out her customer’s, setting it down on the desk but not opening it. The elevator dinged outside and feet carried their way down the hall toward her door. A tall shadow appeared on the other side and hesitated, as so many did. Used to it all by now, she waited, sipping some water from her cooler. Eventually, after a good two minutes, the person knocked.

“Come in.”

Blake Belladonna. Emerald didn’t have to be introduced to recognise her. Nor the other way around. Even if she knew the truth by now, Blake still sent her a sharp look before she reminded herself. She’d come in her school uniform, likely straight from Beacon. Wordlessly, Emerald offered the seat opposite for her to sit in.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you’d left Vale.”

“Just because I didn’t stay in Beacon doesn’t mean I left. And after betraying Cinder, staying near Ozpin is probably the safest place for me. You’re not here for that, though. Welcome to Dream Factory. How can I help?”

Blake looked around suspiciously. “You started your own company?”

“A little late to ask that when you’ve signed up as a customer.” Emerald watched the faunus flush and more than knew why, even if she hadn’t read through her file yet. “You know of what we do, right? You also know how my Semblance works, so the explanation of `how` should be obvious.”

“Y – Yes.” Blake scratched her arm nervously. “This is all confidential, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely.”

“It’s just… what I want is embarrassing.”

“It always is.” At Blake’s surprised glance, Emerald laughed. “I’ve opened up a clinic where I use my Semblance to let people live out their fantasies. What do you _think_ most of my customers use it for? Trust me. I am very much used to unusual fetishes by now.”

Blake didn’t stop blushing. “Can you tell me how it works?”

“Sure.” Standing, Emerald brought Blake to another room, one heavily sound-proofed and padded. Inside, a chair sat with leather restraints where the legs and arms would go. “You sit there and I strap you in – the illusions _feel_ real so if you think you’re walking, your body often tries to. I don’t need you injuring yourself walking into a wall or headbutting me if things get rough.”

“Makes sense. Does it really feel like it’s happening?”

“I’m told.” Obviously, she couldn’t use it on herself. “It worked well enough for Cinder to try and take over Beacon with it, and I’ve not had any complaints yet. You’ll see, feel and taste what I want you to. I can make it feel so real you’re living it or, and some people want this, I can make it unrealistic to the point it won’t fool you at all. There are some who like the added sense of surrealism, or who have requests that would normally cause them panic.”

“Requests like…?”

“I can’t name names, but I’ve had women who want to experience sex with someone so big it goes _through_ their bodies and out their mouths.”

Blake’s own mouth gaped. Emerald couldn’t fault her. “T – That’s not anatomically possible…”

“Exactly. Leaving aside the raw _danger_ of such a fetish, the vagina and mouth don’t connect like that, but with my Semblance, I can make anything reality. Including impossible things. I can also choose whether you feel pain or not, helping you live out a fantasy and not a nightmare.”

Dream Factory was the perfect outlet for unusual, dangerous or otherwise `risky` fetishes. It was the women who did that more often than the men to be honest. Most men wanted to have sex with someone they couldn’t. Though she wouldn’t say it, Blake was among that list, being so famous. Other celebrities featured as well, along with threesome, foursomes and harems. Men were relatively simple creatures, wanting what they couldn’t have.

Women were much more complicated. And varied. There were so many kinks people were curious about and got turned on over, but that they would never do in real life. Cheating. Asphyxiation. Role play. Hell, she’d even indulged someone’s furry fetish a few weeks back by letting them live a full day as a genuine furry. Then, there were the more extreme ones. Vore fetishists who wanted to experience the sensation, but only in a painless, unrealistic way that involved slime, no teeth and no digestive fluids. No pain, death or harm. Those were her rules.

“Is it often unrealistic sex?”

“Almost always,” she said. “If it was realistic, people wouldn’t need me. It’s a lack of realism in people they’ve never even met suddenly falling in love with them. Other times, it’s unrealistic in a normal person fighting off a horde of Grimm or being able to last through fifteen orgasms.”

Blake looked more than a little interested. “So, you can make people act in unrealistic ways?”

“Their dream equivalents, yes. How _you_ act in the illusion is up to you, but I could make your best friend hate you or your worst enemy love you.” Or their dream versions, anyway. It was all fake at the end of the day, but that was kind of the point.

People wanted to experience those scenarios they couldn’t – or wouldn’t – in real life.

“Isn’t it dangerous to indulge such things?” Blake asked. “If you let someone live out a fantasy that’s threatening harm, won’t they be more likely to do it in real life?”

“Not if they have a perfectly safe and accessible way to do it without any risks. Tell me, if your fetish was to cheat on Yang, then would you do it in real life if I could always give you a perfect simulation? No risk of ever being caught. No risk of hurting Yang or breaking up your team.” She knew Blake wouldn’t. It was written all over her face. “It’s the same here. Even if some people have fetishes that are downright immoral, no one is harmed when I do it. And letting them explore that in a safe way keeps them from wanting to do it in real life.”

“I suppose…”

Emerald waved the folder with Blake’s name on and the faunus immediately went blood red, trying to snatch it out her hands. Pulling it back, she held it away. “I haven’t read this yet. You email it to me and it’s printed and filed automatically. You were told what to write on it, though. In as much detail as possible. Did you?”

Helplessly, Blake nodded. “I – I included names. Do you need pictures of the people?”

“No. I tell your mind what it sees but your imagination will fill in the blanks for me. If I decide you see your father, you’ll see whomever _you_ consider your father. If that’s someone who adopted you, you’ll see them and not the biological one. It’s _your_ mind that makes it all up. I just provide the direction. Are you okay with me reading this? Do you want this?”

“Y – Yes. But it’s unrealistic,” she admitted. “I’ve included what I want but… no pain?”

“If that’s what you want.” Emerald cracked it open and read. Blake watched nervously, expecting an outburst, but by now she’d completed more than enough cases to not show anything. Snapping it shut after, she gestured to the chair. “Okay, I can see why you requested that. You can sit down and I’ll start. One last thing, do you want to be warned in the dream that this _is_ a dream, or do you want it to feel real?”

Blake made a confused sound, already sitting down and strapped her feet in. Emerald helped with her hands, tightening the padded and soft bands so that they’d hold her down but not hurt her. They had soft and fluffy bits to press against skin.

“Some people want it to feel real,” she explained. “Whereas some, especially for scary fetishes, prefer to have me remind them in the dream that it isn’t. I can do it as a disembodied voice or big billboards saying `this isn’t real` that surround you at the start. Up to you.”

“No.” Blake licked her lips. “I want this to feel real. Even if it would never happen. Even if I wouldn’t want it to…”

“All right.”

Emerald sat on a chair in front of her, the file open again in her lap.

“What do I need to do?” Blake asked.

“Nothing,” Emerald said, and the room for Blake began to swim away. The last thing she heard was Emerald’s voice. “You’re already looking into my eyes.”

* * *

Blake woke up when the metal clanged against metal. She jumped. Or tried to. Weighed down by the manacles around her wrist, she could do little more than shake the chains. In the confines of her cell, she peered out through the dark, faunus vision easily spotting the uniformed wardens, each dressed in the white of the SDC, each with the Schnee emblem on their vest. Blake hissed, along with several other faunus prisoners.

“Quiet down, you lot,” the woman yelled. Red hair and green eyes peered out as the hated Pyrrha Nikos, one of the Schnee family’s best huntresses, rattled the bars. Beside her, Lie Ren stood with a clipboard, reading down it.

“All right,” he said. “It’s time for the trial. Kali Belladonna. Blake Belladonna.”

Blake stood, her mother doing the same beside her. Confined to a cell together, they wore the tattered remains of their White Fang uniforms. The same they’d been captured in during the attack. Blake stared defiantly at Pyrrha as she bid them back up to the bars, then latched their wrists behind their backs before Ren opened the doors to escort them out. They were both armed with stun rods. Being in the middle of the Schnee faunus correctional facility, there was nowhere for them to run.

_I need to bide my time. Look for an escape attempt when they let their guard down._

“Follow Officer Ren,” Pyrrha ordered. “I shall be behind. No funny business.”

Kali took the lead and Blake followed, the two walking in a column out the cell block and into concrete tunnels with bland walls. Outside, vehicles came and went, some delivering prisoners and others supplies. With the second faunus war in full swing, there was a shortage of the latter, if not the former. Adam would launch a raid to free them. All they needed to do was wait.

Voices rose ahead of them and they were processed through a checkpoint and toward the tall wooden doors of what was to be their `courtroom`. Ren opened the door and they entered in time to witness Weiss Schnee, current CEO of the SDC, sat upon a large plinth, gavel in hand as she looked down on Sienna Khan. The gavel struck.

“Enough. For crimes of terrorism against the Kingdom Atlas and the SDC, I pronounce you guilty.”

Sienna Khan, the once leader of the White Fang, growled up at Weiss, eyes full of hatred as two guards dragged her out her seat and brought her into the middle of the courtroom and forced her to kneel in front of Weiss Schnee. Kali and Blake were forced to stand waiting in the aisle, forced to watch as the sentence was decided and as their compatriot was put through this sham of a trial.

“Your punishment,” Weiss Schnee decided. “Pacification!”

Sienna’s face fell. “No. No, anything but that!”

Pacification? Blake’s confusion ran counter to Sienna’s terror. It didn’t sound like _execution_ , which was what she would have expected for their crimes. A quick look to her mother showed Kali none the wiser.

“To begin immediately,” Weiss said, slamming her gavel down. “Publicly.”

Sienna Khan was forced down onto her knees, hands cuffed behind her as theirs were. She was rotated so that she looked at the audience and the audience back, Kali and Blake able to see her face – and then to see more as Nora Valkyrie reached down and _ripped_ Sienna’s prisoner uniform open. She had nothing beneath, her dark breasts spilling out, round and full. _Humiliation?_ Blake thought, watching in equal parts sympathy and disgust.

“You can’t do this!” Sienna raged. “The White Fang will reign eternal! They’ll kill you! Kill you all!”

Nora took her place at Sienna’s left. The other guard, Coco Adel, took her right. The two kept a hand each on her head to lock her in place, and then used their free ones to unbuckle their uniforms. Their trousers fell, revealing their large futa _cocks_ to the audience at large. Each was a good six to seven inches long, hard and true. Blake stepped back and into Pyrrha, who pushed her forward with a cruel laugh.

“Watch. It may well be what happens to you.”

A bukkake? Forced blowjobs? Blake was no stranger to the extreme methods the SDC went to in order to humiliate and push them down, but Sienna’s panic suggested more. She watched as Nora and Coco took their shafts in hand, stepped in close to Sienna and held her head still. They pushed forward, lining their tips up against her head.

Against her _ears_. Her faunus ears.

_They can’t mean to…_

Weiss Schnee banged the gavel. “Begin the pacification!”

Nora and Coco pushed hard, forcing their hips forward as their thick cocks pushed into holes too small for them. Sienna’s face twisted, first in fear and then in pain, her eyes hidden behind fingers that dipped down over her face. It wasn’t possible, Blake thought. There was no way those would fit, and even if faunus ears – feline especially – were larger than human ones, it was still too tight a passage.

And then, with a grunt from Sienna _and_ the two guards, they were in.

Sienna’s entire body bucked, jumping on the spot before going slack. Her mouth hung open, eyes wide and unfocused as Nora and Coco slid forward, slowly pushing into Sienna’s ears. Blake couldn’t pull her eyes away from it.

Once they were hilted all the way in, the two girls began to pull out, sliding their lengths back until they were almost out and the light had just returned to Sienna’s eyes, then ramming back in again suddenly. As they did, Sienna’s open mouth jerked and a meaningless stream of babbled words and gibberish spilled forth.

It pleased the audience and Weiss Schnee, who banged her gavel and shouted for them to continue. They did so easily, holding onto Sienna’s head and thrusting back and forth, sometimes at the same time and then sometimes one after the other, Coco plunging in as Nora drew out and then vice versa. Sienna’s head was pushed from side to side, rocked between them as they hammered away.

Faster and faster. The guards grunted and bent over her, foreheads touching as they leaned against one another for support and swung their hips, driving their cocks in and out of Sienna and making her babble and mewl like a wild animal. Drool had begun to pool from her lower lip. It fell onto her huge tits, which swung as her entire body was shaken back and forth.

Suddenly, Nora gripped on tight to Sienna’s hair and pushed in as hard as she could. That she was cumming was obvious from the way she panted and groaned, the way Sienna’s head, being filled with spunk, pushed back toward Coco.

Only for Coco to meet it and thrust in as well, spearing her back onto Nora’s. Sienna’s mouth snapped open, her tongue poking out as Coco added her own climax, trapping Sienna’s head between their crotches, impaled on each faunus ear. In the stunned silence of the courtroom, Blake imagined she could _hear_ the cum pooling and spurting into Sienna’s head.

They held her there, pumping into her with not a drop to spill free. Sienna’s eyes, once so filled with fury, gazed out emptily. Misted over. If it wasn’t for the sounds she made and the way she trembled, Blake might have thought her dead.

Nora and Coco pulled out in unison, their shafts slick with juices and dripping onto the floor. It was followed by a torrent of sperm that gushed out Sienna’s head and ran down her hair and cheeks. The woman rocked forward as they removed their support, but Nora gripped her hair and held her up for the court to see.

Sienna gazed on without seeing, cum bubbling from her ears.

“The prisoner has been pacified,” Weiss declared, hammering the gavel down. “Remove her. My brother has need of a `pet` to serve him. Give her to him.” Weiss watched as Nora and Coco dragged the silent Sienna away, her feet dragging on the floor. “Next!” Weiss shouted. “Kali Belladonna and Blake Belladonna.”

Pyrrha shoved them roughly out the aisle and into the middle of the courtroom. Kali was shaking and Blake couldn’t look away from the spot Sienna had been `pacified` on, gazing at the puddle of ejaculate with thinly veiled disgust.

“Wife and daughter to Ghira Belladonna, founder of the White Fang.” Weiss gazed down on them. “Is this accurate?”

“Y – Yes,” Kali replied.

Blake nodded as well. “It is.”

“Then you are guilty!” The gavel crashed down again. “By your own admission. Pacification!”

Blake couldn’t believe her ears. “What!?” she cried, struggling as Pyrrha pressed down on her shoulder and forced her to her knees. Ren was doing the same to Kali, who looked just as stunned. “What about our trial? What about due process?”

“What need have we?” Weiss asked. “You have admitted to your relation and were caught red-handed attacking an SDC facility. You are guilty of your crimes and shall be punished as such.” Hammering down again, she said, “Pyrrha. Ren. You shall pacify the older one first. Yang and Ruby.”

“Yes, Weiss?” The girl who asked was short and cute, reddish-black hair and silver eyes. The one beside her was a tall blonde with a generous figure and bright eyes that leered at Blake. “Shall we pacify the other one?”

“You shall. But let her watch her mother’s sentence first.”

Yang and Ruby came and took hold of Blake’s shoulders, holding her still as Pyrrha went up to join Kali, who had been forced onto her knees in such a position as to face Blake and the courtroom audience. Already, her clothing was being stripped away to reveal her motherly figure, large breasts and wide hips.

“I’ll be okay,” she whispered to Blake. “Be strong, Blake.”

Blake struggled against her captors.

Ren and Pyrrha bore _monster cocks_. Each was at least eight inches and once inside they were sure to meet in the middle, maybe even pass one another by. Blake watched in horror as they were taken and lined up against Kali’s dark ears, perked up with her fur poking up. The two adjusted their grip on her head, holding her still even if Kali made no attempt to escape.

Kali’s eyes slid left and right, taking in her captors as they squared their feet either side of her. Then, she looked back to Blake, fixing her yellow eyes on her.

Blake watched in horror as the gavel struck down and Pyrrha and Ren began to push forward, grinding their huge cocks up against Kali’s ears, the tips disappearing past the flap. Despite her best efforts, Kali closed her eyes, scrunching them up as her ears were forced wide open. Much like Sienna, it was all grunting and impossibility until, with a plop and a startled flinch from Kali, they slid in.

Kali’s eyes opened. The pupils had rolled back and were only just visible. Her mouth hung open, already gurgling as her guards pushed inch after inch aside, driving their full lengths impossibly far into her head. Each was as wide _as_ her head, yet both seemed to fit inside somehow. When their balls slapped up against Kali’s cheeks, her mother’s face was empty. Broken.

Pacified.

That didn’t stop them finishing the job. Pyrrha and Ren thrust wildly into Kali, not trying to find a rhythm as the other two had, but instead slamming in one ear and then the next, shaking Kali’s head left and right between them. The rampant thrusting left Kali gurgling for breath, hands limp and swinging as though they had no control. As the pace quickened, spurts of moisture were spat from her ears, dribbling down her cheeks.

Pyrrha began to gasp. Ren grunted and dug his fingers into Kali’s hair, no longer thrusting but instead pulling Kali back onto him and pushing back, using her head as a toy on which to pleasure himself. They came as one, throwing their heads pack and thrusting forward, holding Kali’s head still as they came in long and violent spurts, causing cum to splash from her ears and over their stomachs. Some life returned to Kali, her eyes closing and mouth opening, tongue sticking out as she gasped and trembled in their grasp.

Kali’s breasts rose and fell. Hot breath misted from her lips as she hung there, transfixed on human cocks designed to punish faunus. Blake watched, daring not to speak as the long shafts were drawn slowly from her mother’s ears, coated thick with white slime that clung to Kali’s furry appendages. Pyrrha made a show of wiping hers off in Kali’s hair, and then the two stepped away.

“Mom…?” Blake whispered.

Kali rocked forward on her heels, swaying precariously. Her eyes opened. Blank and rolled back up into her skull. Her forward momentum proved too much and she fell, crashing to the ground in front of Blake.

Cum dribbled out her ears as she stared mindlessly at her daughter.

“No…” Blake whispered, shaking badly. “No, no, no.”

“Bring up the next prisoner!” Weiss shouted.

Though she tried her best, there was no escaping her captors. Yang and Ruby hauled Blake up over her own mother, who was left there naked and twitching. Pushed down onto her knees in the same position Kali occupied, Blake’s clothing was torn from her. She shouted angrily as her breasts were shown, looking out over an audience that watched with barely restrained lust. Some of them were openly masturbating!

_This is for their pleasure. We – We’re entertainment to them…_

Ruby and Yang took their positions. Blake’s breathing picked up, her chest shaking as she hyperventilated, trying to pull away as they took her head between their hands. Her ears pushed down, flattening, but they just laughed and guided their shafts to them, using the tips of their dicks to push them back up and then poke at her entrance. Their hot skin tickled her ear canal, precum already oozing out to pool in her ear, hot and wet and sliding down.

“No!” Blake screamed. “Have mercy!”

The gavel struck three times. “Begin the pacification.”

Blake’s pleas went ignored. They pressed in, knees on either side of her head and a sudden pressure _pushing_ into her ears. Attempting to pull back from one meant poking into the other, and they held her head firm, refusing to let her duck forward or back. Though she continued to yell for them to stop, they kept going, pushing harder and harder. A distant thrum echoed through her mind, her eyes opening to see that while the audience had been silent for the others, they were slamming their hands on their chairs, demanding her pacification.

“Harder!” Weiss screamed, crashing her hammer down. “Pacify the faunus slut!”

Yang’s hair began to glow. Her eyes burned red. Taking Blake’s head in both hands, she reared back and _slammed_ forward. Blake’s ear stretched and grew, slipping around her cock like a vice. Blake squealed as the thick organ punched into her head.

On the other side, Ruby engaged her own Semblance, suddenly thrusting back and forth like a jackhammer, the vibrations punishing Blake’s right ear until she found her way in, and then she continued, forcing her thinner but longer cock deeper and deeper still, the vibrations echoing through Blake’s skull as both sisters thrust forward.

Their balls slapped against Blake’s cheeks. Their cocks met in the middle. Blake wasn’t sure how she knew, but she did. Could feel them grinding together despite the impossibility.

 _They’re in my head,_ she thought, dazed and sluggish. _They’re fucking my mind._

It didn’t hurt.

It should have, but the pain wasn’t there. Only a deep feeling of being _full_. Her thoughts were heavy and sluggish, her movements weak. Her eyes acted as though they weren’t under her own power, drifting lazily around the courtroom as she tried and failed to process rational thought. Again, she tried to plead for mercy, but the gibberish words that spilled from her lips weren’t her own.

As one, the two sisters drew back. Drew out. The loud _popping_ of her ears echoed for a second, before sound from the courtroom poured back in. People shouting. Gavel banging down. Weiss yelling for her to be pacified. Blake rocked in place, wondering if it was all over, only to be pulled back into position and feel those meaty cocks pushed back into her numb orifices.

Sound washed out again. It was like hearing underwater, all dull and echoing. There was a sloshing sound as the thick heads worked their way deeper, this time with her ear canals used to it and accepting them easily. They touched in the centre again and Blake made s bizarre sound caught somewhere between plea and aroused murmur. Her cunt was dripping on the floor.

Was she enjoying this? No. Impossible. The fingers in her hair tightened, the two sisters deciding to fuck her not by thrusting themselves, but be forcing her head to the right to push Ruby’s cock deeper, and then push her back to the left, forcing her to stretch around Yang’s much thicker girth. The courtroom continued to shout for her pacification, but she could no longer hear it. Only see it. Blake’s world was the two organs ploughing into her ears.

Tired of using her as a toy, they gripped on tighter. She felt their fingers digging into her scalp as they steadied her. Felt more than saw them take a firmer footing and prepare to thoroughly ruin her. To pacify her.

Blake moaned helplessly, drooling.

Had Kali and Sienna melted away in pain or pleasure? Had this been what they experienced, this roaring rightness? If so, she wondered if her mother came. If it had been despair when she looked away from her daughter, or shame over it all feeling so good. Either way, Blake slouched on the floor, knees spread and a puddle of her own cum beneath her.

The fucking was frantic. Fast. Ruby used her Semblance to thrust five times as fast as Yang, short and jerky thrusts without ever leaving her ear. Yang, over on the other side, took a far slower approach, drawing her cock fully out to let the sound pour back in, then sliding back in after a second’s pause. The constant popping had Blake’s left ear tingling, and whenever they met in the centre, thrusts aligning, she would squeal and shake, wracked by shivers that ran down her spine.

Through the haze of empty sound, thrusting and the curiousness of it all, she felt their thrusts become clumsier and more sudden. Felt their fingers dig harder into her head and their cocks expanding, stretching her ears just that little further.

 _It’s coming,_ she realised. _They’re coming._

Though she ought to have been terrified, Blake found herself morbidly curious. Anticipation raced through her and she held on for dear life, biting her bottom lip as Ruby and Yang thrust in one final time, held on tight and came.

Hot.

Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot.

Blake’s eyes rolled back as something as hot as lava trickled through her head, finding every crevice and orifice, pooling and trembling, racing and oozing. They held her still and continued pumping into her ear, their cocks expanding and bulging as the deluge continued, filling her up like she was a kettle.

Coherent thought fluttered to the wind. There was no concentration, no idle thoughts, only experience. It trickled and rolled around in her brain and she gurgled emptily at the audience, shaking with a blush covering her cheeks.

The feeling. The sound. God, it was like hearing an avalanche and a flood, then being engulfed by it. It didn’t burn. Quite the opposite. While it was hot and sticky, it tickled and caressed the parts of her head she hadn’t known existed. It mingled and meshed, racing through both ears and pooling together, sloshing around in her skull.

All too soon did they draw out. Blake mewled and fell, turning at the last to land on her shoulder. Her ears were sore, but in a good way, cum dripping out onto her mother’s stomach, which her head had fallen onto.

Sound returned slowly. Even without the cocks in her ears, her head was full of semen.

“She isn’t pacified!” Weiss roared, throwing her gavel away and jumping down off her chair. She stalked around the wooden desk, marching forward and already tugging up her skirt. Her cock was bigger and thicker than anyone else’s, and she was already stroking it furiously. Precum oozed from the tip and it was bulging, almost at the point of immediate climax.

“Hold her down. If you can’t do this, I shall finish her myself.”

Ruby and Yang knelt and held her down, but they needn’t have. Much like her thoughts, control of her body was a distant and nebulous prospect. Blake’s legs splayed out lazily over her mother’s breasts. Her eyes languidly followed Weiss as she knelt and guided her monstrous girth to Blake’s right ear, the one Ruby had been fucking. The _tighter_ one.

Blake made no effort to escape her.

“I shall pacify you myself,” Weiss declared, kneeling beside her. “You and all your filthy kind.”

Her head was angled for Weiss, Yang holding her chin and the back of her head. There was pressure as the bulbous head was forced in, a distant hum as she could suddenly only hear through one ear. Blake’s mouth opened, gibberish pouring forth as Weiss forced _thirteen inches_ of Schnee fuckmeat into her brain, the throbbing cock already pulsing.

Weiss thrust once and held. A sound like distant thunder echoed in her ears, a rushing wave approaching the shore. Knowing what it would be, Blake came instantly, squirting out onto the floor as her vision, her mind and her very sense of self were washed away in a tidal wave of white, Schnee, cum.

* * *

Emerald rubbed her head and popped a migraine pill. Washing it down with some water, she took a deep breath and the turned back to her client. Blake Belladonna lay back on the seat, her lets spread wide apart and _soaked_. Her skirt had ridden up and her white panties could be seen, not so white not and not hiding a thing, so see-through were they. Every pubic hair was visible, along with a slit that quivered visibly.

Those panties could not have contained any more moisture, which went to explain why her seat had a huge dark patch that spread down between Blake’s legs and all the way to the floor. Even the towels Emerald had laid there were soaked.

A thin trail of steam appeared to waft from Blake’s crotch.

“How was it?” Emerald asked.

Blake mumbled gibberish. Emerald rolled her eyes and asked again, making sure to wait for an answer that made sense. “Hmmm,” Blake mumbled. “That… That was intense.”

Looking down at her sofa that would need to be replaced, Emerald said, “I can tell.”

“Very.” Blake moved her arms as Emerald released her, curiously reaching up to touch her ear. She might still have the phantom sensation of what she’d been put through, but that was all it was. Her ears, and her body, were in perfect form. Albeit exhausted and probably a little sore. “Should I have been naked for this?” Blake asked, peeling her sodden panties off with a wince. “Or I should have brought a change of clothes.”

“Yes to both,” Emerald replied, unapologetic. “Things to keep in mind for next time, if you decide there’s going to be a next time.”

“There will be.” Blake smiled luxuriously for a moment and then went still. Her eyes cracked open, seeking Emerald out. “Aren’t you going to ask about it? About why I’d want to experience such a thing? Tell me it’s wrong, disgusting and not even humanly possible?”

“No. That’s not my policy. Instead I’ll ask, satisfied customer?”

“Hah.” Blake leaned back. “Very satisfied.”

 _“Miss Sustrai,”_ the receptionist’s voice came over the speaker. _“Your six o’clock is here.”_

Emerald spared a nod for Blake and left her to clean up and get changed in the adjoining shower room, stepping into her main office and sitting down in time for someone to appear outside the door but begin the ritual of hesitation before knocking. It was odd work, weird work, but it beat being on the run or serving some crazy psychopath.

Paid well, too.

Leaning back, Emerald sighed and waited for the person outside to work up the nerve to knock.

“Another day, another job.”


	2. Client Log: Ruby Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new customer means a new fantasy for Emerald, and this one involves a certain heiress taking a most unusual step with her dear girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon - It wasn't originally as part of Dream Factory, but Anon decided it would fit here better

* * *

“Thank you again for agreeing to this, Ruby. I know it’s a difficult request.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby said with a look toward her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. “I already agreed to it, even if it is a little strange.”

“I’d not say it overly strange to expect an heir from a union, simply… demanding on my father’s part.” Weiss tutted. “He’s always been like that, but then he _is_ the head of the Schnee family. There isn’t much I can do about it if I want to keep my position.”

Ruby hummed and nodded along. They’d been dating for a while now, almost a year. Things had been going well, bar a few early incidents with homework and cuddling. Those had all been sorted out however, and as far as she was concerned things were great. And then Weiss’ father. Ruby sighed.

She’d always hoped to be introduced to Weiss’s family someday, assuming all went well. Maybe while they were still in Beacon would have been too early to say for sure, but if they were still together after, then she’d hoped it would go further. Neither of them expected Jacques Schnee to get in touch so early, least of all Weiss.

When he heard of their relationship, he made an ultimatum. One that was both surprising and not quite so much, both progressive and regressive.

He would accept their same-sex relationship, so long as Weiss or Ruby provided an heir.

Ruby’s mind still boggled.

She or Weiss would have to get pregnant. Knocked up. In the baby way. A bun in the oven. All the other things that meant they’d need to have _life_ growing within them if Weiss wanted to keep her position and stay with her. Jacques made it clear he didn’t mind _who_ had the baby, since if they were heterosexual it could have been either anyway, so long as one did.

Ruby hadn’t wanted their relationship to end, but neither did she really want a baby at the ripe old age of fifteen. Or, well, to get pregnant at fifteen. The baby would come later. Still! It was so soon! And soon at seventeen, too, hence Weiss’ reluctance. But Jacques Schnee wouldn’t wait until they graduated. He wanted proof in advance that theirs wouldn’t be a childless relationship. If not, he’d draw Weiss out of Beacon.

“This is it,” Weiss said, looking up at the clinic they’d chosen. Or that Weiss had chosen. “I’ve heard good things about this place, and it’s reviewed well online.”

“You’re sure?” Ruby asked, looking it up and down. In her head she’d expected white walls, kindly men and women in uniforms and an overall medical vibe. Instead, the building was more urban and clubby, hidden off the main road. “It looks… suspicious.”

“They do that on purpose,” Weiss explained. “Do you think people want everyone to know they’re coming here? And for this?”

“Oh. That makes sense. Like it’s protecting their reputation.”

“Yes. That goes doubly for those with a reputation that matters, like myself or other celebrity figures. Even beyond that no one wants everyone knowing their child is not their own. It’s unfair on the parents _and_ the children.”

It made enough sense that Ruby found herself relaxing. It was like keeping the news of being adopted away from a child until they were old enough to understand what it meant. Parents would come here because they couldn’t get pregnant themselves, be it from same-sex relationships or an injury or illness that prevented it. They probably wouldn’t want that being common knowledge.

The inside was a little nicer, though still not like a hospital. There were leather seats and magazine racks along with a public bathroom. Ruby looked at the man behind the receptionist’s desk and then to Weiss. She had _no idea_ what she was supposed to say.

Luckily, Weiss was prepared. “My name is Miss Schnee. I called ahead.”

“Ah yes, our client for the day. And this must be Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you.” He tipped his head and Ruby waved back shyly. “You mentioned that you’d both be looking to be impregnated today. Is that correct?”

Both of them.

Ruby still wasn’t quite sure how that had been decided. Technically, only one of them needed to get pregnant to please Weiss’ dad, but it was hard to pick who. Whichever of them it was, they’d be carrying a baby for nine months. That was a lot of pressure, not to mention the fear of childbirth in the distance. They were both small and thin, so it wasn’t even like they could say who it would be easiest on.

In the end, the only fair solution was that they both do it. The sane solution? No. But at least this would mean they were in it together, and neither side could have any ill-will toward the other for backing out. It was just a good job they had their team to support them through it. Not to mention each other.

“There is a small problem with the price,” the man said. Ruby realised she’d tuned the details out and come back at a poor time. “Artificial insemination is a costly procedure and our stores are low, not to mention having to hire on the doctors to handle it. I don’t mean to be rude but it’s far out of your current budget.”

“And my father won’t allow me more,” Weiss said. “How annoying. You said on the scroll that there was a cheaper option, however?”

“Yes. There’s always the old-fashioned way.”

Old fashioned…? Ruby’s entire body turned bright red. “WHAT!?”

“We have people who do this kind of thing,” the man explained. “Not everyone can afford the rates for artificial insemination and not everyone wants the procedure involved. Plus, it’s less likely to work. It can take repeat attempts, all of which cost.”

“B-B-But t-the old fashioned way is…” Ruby swallowed. “Is sex.”

“Yes. We involve numerous providers, which means it’s a complete unknown as to who the father would be. That helps make it easier, since we found one-on-one sessions made it awkward for our clients. The process is shorter, easier and much, much cheaper. It comes with a higher chance of success since we select our providers for their virility, and their sperm is tested for potency.”

“And because it’s individually cheaper, the repeat process is more affordable,” Weiss said. “I see.”

She saw? She saw!? “Heh heh, can we have a moment to talk?” Ruby asked, tugging on Weiss’ arm. “If that’s not rude?”

The man waved a hand. “By all means, miss.”

“Thank you.” Ruby dragged Weiss away and out of hearing distance, then stared at her, wide eyed. “Weiss, what the frick? I – I didn’t agree to have _sex_ with someone. W – With some random guy. He guys! He said multiple!”

“I’m not keen on the idea either, but what choice do we have? Father demands results and he will pull me out of Beacon if he doesn’t get them.” Weiss sighed and looked to Ruby pleadingly. “Please, Ruby, if not as my girlfriend then as my friend. I don’t want to go back.”

“B – But to let men use me like that…”

“If you won’t, that’s fine. I shall do it myself.” Weiss looked nervous but also determined. “And I promise I won’t think less of you, Ruby. I won’t let this impact our relationship.”

Except it would.

Weiss might try her best and Ruby would do the same, but the knowledge she’d backed out and left Weiss to suffer alone would linger. It would linger for a long time, potentially the rest of their lives. And that was it, wasn’t it? This was about them. About raising a family and being together for a long, long time. One afternoon of… of being with men… It would be weird, but it was just a few hours.

Ruby steeled herself. “No. I’ll do it.” She smiled weakly. “In it together, right?”

“Together,” Weiss agreed, hugging her. “Thank you, Ruby. You have _no idea_ what this means to me.”

* * *

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

Such were the thoughts that kept repeating inside Ruby’s head as she sat nervously atop a bed. She had one leg hooked under her and a foot down between her thighs, both hands on her knee as she nibbled on the skin of the back of her hand. Her silver eyes darted left and right, taking in the simple room with its maroon wallpaper, varnished doors and long mirror along one wall. It was warmly lit and comfortable.

The exact opposite of her. At least the comfortable part. Ruby was stark naked.

Weiss would be the same in another room and waiting much like she was for – for the _providers_ to arrive. It was easier to call them that than what they really were. People who could, and would, be the father of her child.

“No. It’ll be my and Weiss’ child. They’re just giving material. Genetic material.” And the reason there would be multiple was exactly so she wouldn’t know who the father was, and likely so _they_ wouldn’t know either.

As far as anyone would care, the child would be from her and Weiss.

“I can do this. If Weiss can do this, I can too.”

For Weiss. This was all to be with Weiss.

A click came from the door as it opened. Ruby tensed and instinctively curled up a little, placing both feet down in front of her, shyly hiding the space between her legs from view. She brought her knees up to her chest to do the same, leaving the people who filtered in with only her legs, shoulders, back and sides to see. And her face of course, which was already starting to turn pink.

Two, three, four, five, six, seven, she lost count at ten. That was a lot of men. And they were all of them naked. Ruby squeaked shyly and buried her face in her knees, but there was no erasing the image of all those penises, most of them erect, from her mind.

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.”

The men saw and crowded around her, murmuring appreciatively to themselves as their eyes raked over her naked body. The people who had seen her in such a state could be counted on one hand – mom, dad, Yang and Weiss – and suddenly being in front of so many people left her paralysed with fear. All her anxiety came crashing back and she tensed up.

“Um. H – Hello,” she stammered shyly. Talking with strangers was hard enough without everyone being naked. “N – Nice t – to meet you all…”

“Whoah. We got a shy one here, folks.”

“Look at that skin. It looks so soft.”

“Talk about cute. Nice to meet you too, little lady.”

The responses were positive enough that she dared to raise her head just a little and smile nervously. The men were all around the bed now and looking down on her. Some of them were stroking their penises with one hand and she tried her hardest to keep her eyes above chest level. It wasn’t easy since their crotches were almost at head height for her.

“A – Are you here to help me get pregnant…?”

It was a dumb question. They were naked and in the room she’d been taken to. She wished could take it back, and the way they laughed made her feel worse. Ruby ducked her head back down, burning bright red and wishing she could be more like Yang.

“Aw. Come on, guys. You’re making her all shy.” Someone chided the rest. “All she wants to know is if we’re here to get her nice and fat with a baby.”

“Damn right we are,” someone else said. “You’ll definitely get pregnant once we’re done with you.”

That sounded somewhat ominous, but she reminded herself that was the point of her being here.

One of them touched her leg suddenly and Ruby flinched. She squeaked as well, and they liked that. The man’s hand was on her right leg, just below her knee, and he ran his fingers down her thigh toward her hip. Ruby shivered at the unfamiliar feeling but sat through it. They were here to help her get pregnant. Weiss was paying for this, so she couldn’t run the risk of ruining it.

Following the lead of the first more hands came in to touch her, running over her shoulders and back, her legs, thighs and all the way down to her ankles and feet. Some even stroked her hair and face, slipping their fingers under between her head and knees to pull her face up, pinching her red cheeks and cupping her chin. A thumb brushed against her lower lip, which she was biting down on nervously.

“Such soft skin. And so warm.”

“She’s a cutie alright and look at that reaction. You ever been with a man before?”

Ruby shook her head, too shy to speak.

“Damn. From virgin to broodmare in one go. She looks young, too. How old are you?”

“F – Fifteen.”

More excitement. They rubbed themselves faster, moving just a little closer until all she could see was fleshy bodies and their hairy man bits. The hands on her back roamed lower, one sliding under her bottom to touch her there while the ones on her thighs teased their way to her stomach and between her legs. Ruby whined pitifully, not at all prepared.

That didn’t seem to matter to them. The hands on her feet tightened suddenly and tugged. She fought it but they were too much for her, drawing her feet out until her legs came with them, letting the people see her chest and stomach at last.

Hands were on her immediately, fondling her modest breasts and making her squeal. They pushed her flat without really meaning it, stretching her out until she was naked on her back and helpless before their gazes and hands.

As panicked as she was, she told herself this was normal. It was what Weiss paid for, and if the men were being this eager, then that was a good thing. It meant they were taking things seriously. Or Weiss was getting what she paid for.

That didn’t make it any less mortifying to be naked in front of them.

Ruby squirmed and clenched her eyes shut, whimpering as a hand found its way between her thighs and pushed up against her core.

“Drag her to the edge of the bed,” someone said, and she was moving a moment later, pulling along with the sheets until her butt was on the very edge and her legs were hanging off. Her feet were held by a person each and quickly pulled apart, leaving her spread and displayed to them.

Ruby covered her face with both hands and mewled helplessly. Even if she expected it, this much this fast was too embarrassing!

“Aw, don’t be like that,” someone teased, peeling a hand away. “Let us see that cute little face of yours. We want to see every expression you make.”

Every -? B – But that was too embarrassing!

A man squatted down between her legs, stroking his long and hard penis. Ruby stared down at it, past her small breasts and between her legs. Her breathing hitched and her heart hammered wildly. “W – Wait,” she gasped, struggling against the hands holding her down and fondling her. “I – I’m not ready. I – I need time to prepare!”

Laughter was her answer. Laughter and the man spitting on his hand, then rubbing his fingers up her slit. He didn’t let her get wet and as nervous as she was, she was as dry as could be. Ruby watched with horror as he leaned forward, pushing his thick head against her folds.

She tensed the second she felt it, closing her eyes and whining as he pushed into her.

It was so thick and hard. She was used to pain, and it didn’t hurt that much, but it felt wrong, so very wrong. It wasn’t Weiss’ fingers or the toys she sometimes used. It was too warm, too sticky and too veiny. Her thighs twitched and she tried to bring her legs together but the hands on her pulled tighter. More of them roamed over her inner thighs, pinching and stroking her skin as the man slowly sheathed himself inside her.

“This bitch is so tight.”

Ruby whimpered again, both at the unpleasant feeling _and_ the rude name. Whatever happened to the customer being always right? Even if Weiss was paying, she was still the customer. They shouldn’t talk to her like that.

Any other thoughts were thrown out her head as the man buried himself inside her and held still.

She was so full. Full with a man’s thing inside her.

 _For Weiss,_ she reminded herself. _This is all for Weiss!_

“Fuck her!” someone said. “Fuck her good and proper so we can get a go.”

N – No. T – They were just supposed to cum inside.

The man laughed and moved inside her, drawing his long penis out and pushing it back inside roughly. He wasn’t slow or gentle about it despite her whimpered request for him to slow down. He mustn’t have heard because he started going _faster_ , slamming in and out of her and digging his fingers into her hips.

Ruby’s breasts bounced up and down as he used her. The men took turns giving them little slaps and laughing at her. They’d let go of her hands and she tried to cover her face again, only for someone to take hold of her wrist and bring her left hand to his penis.

He wouldn’t take her attempts to pull away as refusal and closed her fingers around him. Sticky and warm. Ruby groaned unhappily as he held her hand in place, thrusting himself through her fingers when she wouldn’t move them herself. Her other hand was taken in much the same way by someone on the other side, and the two men knelt on the beds on either side of her, using her hands to jerk themselves off.

The man between her legs grunted and pushed forward, burying himself as deep as he could. His hands found the skin under her knees, pushing her legs back and far apart, letting everyone see her little kitty and his penis buried inside it.

Something warm and wet gushed into her. Ruby’s eyes widened and she gasped at the alien sensation.

“I – Is that -?”

“That’s right,” he grunted. “That’s my baby batter filling you up. God, your cunt is so hungry. It’s sucking me up all on its own.”

Ruby’s face burned red. “That’s not true!”

“It is. You’re like a little slut eager for cock.”

“I’m not!” she cried. “I have a girlfriend. I – I love Weiss!”

“Yeah, and your _girlfriend_ is being fucked just like you are in another room.” He drew out of her, slapping his softening penis against her pubic mound. Her nether regions felt unbearably cool, and also wet. Something trickled out. “I wonder if she’s as reluctant as you. I bet she’s fucking loving it, bouncing around on cocks and saying how you could _never provide_ what she’s getting.”

“That’s – No! Weiss would never!” Ruby shook her head and glared at him. “You’re being mean! Why are you saying that?”

“You hear that, dude? You’re being mean.” A new man pushed the first aside, his skin black and his hungry eyes fixed on her. His penis was _much_ bigger, and he wasted no time forcing it into her. “Let me show you how a real gentleman treats a girl.” He stretched her wider than she ever had been before. Ruby’s head pushed back into the sheets, eyes wide and teeth gritted. He started thrusting into her, rocking her body.

“Ngh!” Ruby bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. The penises in her hands sped up, dragging across the palms of her hand, while hands fondled and played with her titties and face, stroking and pinching her. “G – Gentle,” she pled. “Please be gentle!”

A stinging slap struck her thigh, making her yelp. Her eyes snapped open, fixed on the man who had just _spanked_ her. He was smiling ferally, pushing in and out so hard her stomach bulged. He slapped her again, making her cry out.

“Don’t tell me how to fuck a bitch, girl. You’re not the first slut I’ve knocked up.”

“But I – I didn’t – Ow!”

He brought his hand back down and her legs jiggled. “Someone shut this bitch up.”

“With pleasure,” a man said, looming over her face and kneeling down on the bed. He sat behind her and tilted her head back with a hand on her chin, tipping her until she was looking up at him, upside down. He pushed his penis toward her lips.

“Wait, but that won’t make me pregna-mphhh!” Ruby’s eyes bulged as she choked on the smelly and horrible tasting thing pushed into her mouth. “Mmmmh!” she complained, trying to shake her head and pull away.

The man held onto her hair and started to slide his horrible shaft in and out of her mouth.

Why? This wouldn’t help her get pregnant. This wasn’t what they were supposed to be doing? Another stinging slap from below rang out and her eyes watered. The man picked up the pace in her pussy, groaning and _slamming_ his hips into her pelvis before going still.

His cum came out hot and heavy, flushing into her body again. She moaned around the penis in her mouth, choking on it and unable to see anything but a pair of balls draped over her nose and cheeks. The black man pulled out and wiped himself clean on her slit. He was replaced by someone else. Someone she couldn’t see at all.

He scooped up the semen that spilled out of her and pushed it back inside, his cock along with it.

And then the rough treatment began anew. He thrust into her wildly, slamming her down into the bed and pulling out all the way, letting her pussy grow cold before sliding back in and hammering away. The wet sloshing of her cum soaked pussy being taken filled the room, along with the sound of her choking and raucous laughter.

“Look at her tits go!”

“Such tight little cunt. I can’t wait to fuck it.”

“Shit, I’m cumming!”

Ruby’s eyes bulged. That hadn’t come from the man between her legs.

That was the only thought she managed before her mouth was full of sperm. So full that it dribbled out her lips and down her face – or up her face, since she was leaning back. It dribbled around and into her nostrils, down over her cheeks and eyes. Unprepared for it, she coughed and spat out more. When he pulled out, Ruby coughed again, expelling white seed all over her face.

They laughed at her.

Ruby’s eyes watered. “Why?” she cried. “Why do it there? Y – You’re supposed to make me pregnant.”

“We can’t help it if you’re this much of a slut.”

“I’m not a slut!” she yelled. “I’m doing this for Weiss. For Weiss!”

“Ahhhh!” The man came in her pussy and pushed in, squelching more semen out of her. He closed one hand around her neck, gripping tight enough to make her gasp. “Fuck. This pussy is begging for cock.”

“It’s – ack!”

“Good sluts don’t waste time talking.”

She wasn’t a slut! Ruby glared at the man, remembering his face so she could tell on him later and get him in trouble. Her vision was swiftly blocked by a wall of cum however, as the men she’d been reluctantly giving hand jobs to shot their loads over her face. Or one did. The other came _into_ her hand, suddenly leaving her with a palmful of wet and sticky gunk.

“Nooo!” she moaned. “Inside. It’s supposed to be inside.”

“Hear that? Kinky bitch wants us to fuck her.”

“I don’t!” Ruby wailed. “I’m saying you’re supposed to be making me pregnant!”

A groaning man pushed forward and into her pussy again. This one didn’t even thrust. He’d already been cumming before, and the moment he was inside, he was filling her. More semen dribbled out onto the bed.

A – At least he was doing it properly. Ruby sagged back onto the bed, eyes closed. She brought her hands up to wipe her face clean, freezing when she realised she’d forgotten about the cum in her hand. It was now rubbed into her face. Again, they laughed at her.

Why? Why did they have to be so mean? Was Weiss going through this as well?

“I bet her ass is twice as tight as her cunt.” A man moved forward. “Here, lift her up so I can get under.”

Ruby’s heart leapt into her throat as she was hoisted up by her hands and feet, left hovering a foot off the bed. “W – Wait!” she gasped. “That’s not right. There’s no point doing it in there! No, you already have my pussy. Isn’t that enou-mph!”

A fresh cock was pushed past her lips, gagging her.

The other man slid under her until he was laying flat on his back beneath her. The others lowered her down, the man gripping her butt as he lined himself up and pulled her down. His hardness poked against her puckered bum hole and she protested loudly around the penis in her mouth.

Not even Weiss had played with her there!

“Nghhh! Ngghhhh!”

It took two other men helping to push her down onto him. Ruby fought it the whole way, kicking her feet wildly and thrashing left and right. This wasn’t supposed to happen! They were just supposed to inseminate her! It was meant to feel okay!

Not in her butt! Not there!

“Wriggly bitch,” someone grunted, kneeling on the bed and pushing down on her stomach.

“Hold her still. Fuck, she’ll accept it once you’re inside. And then we’ll all get a go. Hold her legs!”

“I’m trying!” someone said, fighting with her ankle locked under his arm. “Bitch kicks like a horse.”

Together, they managed to hold her hips still until the man had himself perfectly aligned. He pushed a finger in to loosen her, then held himself ready. Ruby wailed and tried to fight free, but with six people working together they were able to push her slowly down onto him.

He was impaling her. Where her pussy hadn’t hurt much, this was horrible. He was stabbing his way into her butt, stretching a part of her body that had never been stretched. Tears ran down her face only to be lost in the testicles of the man roughly fucking her mouth.

“The tip’s in,” the man grunted. “Someone take her pussy and fuck her down onto me.”

No, no, no. She wasn’t ready!

That didn’t matter to them. Someone was between her legs before she could make her distress clear, and his cock slid into her slick and slimy pussy. The man didn’t give her any warning before he slammed down, not only burying himself into her body but also _impaling_ her onto the other man’s shaft, which cut a burning trail up her behind.

Ruby’s piercing shriek, muffled as it was by the cock in her mouth, was still audible.

“Bitch liked that!” someone yelled. “I bet she can feel the cocks meeting inside her.”

She could! Not literally, but she could feel the hard lengths pushing up and rubbing, or so it felt. Her wide eyes could see nothing more than wrinkly balls as the three men used her every hole. Not even her hands were safe, which were again being used as masturbatory aids.

The man in her mouth came first. He filled her with so much spunk her cheeks bulged out. Unlike the last, he refused to draw out until she’d taken it all down, swallowing thick mouthfuls of the nasty stuff that was supposed to go inside her pussy. When he did draw out, Ruby sobbed and looked at the men surrounding her.

“Please,” she wept. “No more. I don’t want it anymore!”

“None? But what about your girlfriend? She’s going through the same.”

Ruby froze, eyes wide. Weiss.

“We can stop if you like,” the man said, “But that’ll mean you might not be pregnant – and I bet she’ll be really disappointed when she finds out she went through all of this, just for you to back out because you were frightened.”

No. Weiss wouldn’t -? Surely not.

The men continued using her pussy and ass. They’d never stopped, and she bounced up and down between them, held in place by the arms of the man beneath, which were wrapped possessively around her stomach.

“Do you want us to stop? Of course, we will have to tell your girlfriend.”

“N – No…”

“No?” The man smiled. “So you _want_ us to keep fucking you?”

Ruby’s teeth ground together. That wasn’t fair. “You should do what you’re paid to!”

The men fucking her stopped suddenly and Ruby groaned, head falling back as the man inside her pussy came first, leaning down over her and kissing her breasts, sucking on her nipples in a way she totally hadn’t given him permission for. He shot his load inside her and it spilled out almost immediately.

The one in her butt came as well, and his cum burned hot inside her. Ruby’s legs came up, knees locking onto the sides of the man in her pussy as she moaned weakly. It felt awful. She was so full. And yet the thought of not getting pregnant was worse. What would happen if both she and Weiss went through this and only Weiss had a child?

Would she think Ruby backed out? That she hadn’t tried hard enough?

When the men pulled out, Ruby sagged back onto the bed, panting. When no one returned between her legs, she cracked one eye open and looked up. “W – Why did you stop…?”

“You said you wanted us to,” the man explained. “If you want us to continue, you need to make it clear.”

“Y – You have to,” she whispered.

“Not good enough. I think we need you to be _really_ clear.” He leered at her. “Why don’t you reach down and spread that little pussy for us? Spread it open and ask _really nicely_ for one of us to stick out cock in and cum in you.”

Ruby’s face was bright red past the splotches of white that dotted her body. The way they laughed told her they found her humiliation funny. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry or use her Semblance to run out the room.

But Weiss was being strong. Weiss was putting up with this.

Her fingers reached down between her body. Sitting up slightly, she felt her sodden folds, cringing at how soaked they were, with sticky cum dripping out her used hole. In front of their expectant gazes, Ruby used her fore and middle finger to spread herself open.

They didn’t move.

“C – Come on,” she whimpered. “I’m doing it like you said…”

“You need to say the words,” a different man said, stroking himself. “Go on, slut. Say them.”

Humiliation burning through her, Ruby closed her eyes. “P – Please cum in me,” she said, whining fitfully. “I – I want you all to cum inside my pussy.”

“And you’re a dirty little slut,” another said. “Tell us how much of a slut you are.”

“I – I’m a dirty little slut.” Her entire body sagged. “P – Please cum in this dirty little slut.”

For Weiss. This was all for Weiss.

“If you want us to fuck you, you’ll need to put a little more work in.” A hand caught her wrist and dragged her up out the bed. “Bend over the table,” he instructed, pushing her toward it. Ruby didn’t so much bend as crash into and fold over it. Her legs lacked the strength for her to stand.

“Hm. That’s nice,” a man said, finding his spot behind her and stabbing his cock into her pussy. “Someone put a bucket under her. Bitch is leaking so much cum. I reckon we can collect enough and use a funnel to get it all back inside. You like that?”

Ruby closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

A slap struck her ass. “I said do you like that, slut?”

“I like it,” she lied, teeth gritted. “I – I like it.”

As the men crowded around her, Ruby shrunk in on herself. Someone opened her mouth and pushed his length inside, and she swallowed obediently. As her pussy was stretched and a thumb was inserted into her butt, she spread her legs. Her hands were brought to waiting penises and this time she closed her own fingers around them, stroking them out of fear they’d stop and tell Weiss if she didn’t.

A bucket was brought forth and laid down, already collecting cum that leaked out with every thrust. She knew that before the night was over it would be upended over her or poured into her spready pussy or ass. Or that she’d be dunked upside down into it. Even so, she let it happen. She did her part, as she was expected to.

 _For Weiss,_ she thought again, closing her eyes as the msn filled her vision. _This is for Weiss._

* * *

Weiss sipped champagne and reclined in her chair, watching through the one-way mirror as Ruby’s head fell back and her body rose up, clasped between five men who wasted no time in ravishing her body. Her eyes were closed, either from pain or embarrassment. Her skin, or what bits of it could be seen through the masses of men, was covered in cum.

“How long do you think it’ll take her to realise?” Yang asked.

“Who can say?” Weiss replied, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of Ruby’s frantic gangbang. “She’s always been naïve. Maybe she won’t realise what’s happening until she wakes up in some far-flung SDC dust mine, to exist as a toy for all the faunus miners to use as they wish.” Weiss laughed softly. “I’ll have to ask someone to send me a video.”

“Sheesh,” Yang said. “You’re fucked up. You know that?”

“Says the girl letting this happen to her own sister.”

“What can I say? You offered to buy me a new motorbike. A girl has needs.”

Needs indeed. “And what of you, Blake?” Weiss asked their other teammate, who was watching the scene before her with a book posed in her lap, pages down. Her attention had been on Ruby and the men since the fun started. “I didn’t even have to pay you.”

“I don’t really mind either way.” Blake shrugged. “There’ll be more room with just the three of us.”

“Good point.” Yang grinned and pulled out her scroll, snapping a few pictures of her little sister being used and abused. There would be more, of course. The whole thing was being recorded, and that would serve as entertainment for the future. “You know, Weiss, most people break up with people over text or in person. They don’t ship their ex off to a dust mine to be a fuck toy for the rest of their life.”

“Hm.” Weiss shuddered. “Breakups are so messy. So complicated. All that shouting, pleading and having to justify yourself. This is much simpler.”

Affordable, too. At least for her.

“Typical Schnee,” Blake mumbled, not so quiet that she didn’t hear.

“Something to say, Blake? It’s not my fault Ruby believed that story about my father. As if Jacques Schnee would want his daughter a teenage mother.” She scoffed at Ruby’s naivety. “And watch your tone in future, or it’ll be you in there the next time.”

“As if I’d fall for something like this,” Blake snapped, turning back to the show.

She didn’t notice Yang’s interested expression, though Weiss certainly did. Their room would be more spacious with just the three of them - but it would be even more so with just two.

“ _Later_ ,” Weiss mouthed, drawing a nod and a wink from Yang.

They could plan Blake’s `disappearance` together.

In the meantime, there was still Ruby to enjoy, and the everlasting question of whether she’d realise just what was happening to her before the night was done. If not, she might have to go in and tell her personally. It would be worth it to see the look on her face.

Leaning back, Weiss smiled and sipped her champagne.

Ruby moaned and gasped beyond the window.

* * *

Emerald massaged her temples and took a quick glass of water with some aspirin. The break in eye contact broke her Semblance as well, bringing Ruby back into the real world. The huntress didn’t see it. Almost falling out her chair, legs spread and the towels beneath her drenched, Ruby made a strange sound past the tongue lolling out her mouth.

Strange how violent some of the desires of her clients were, but she supposed that was the whole point; to experience things in fantasy that they might never in real life. Though, if Ruby had any idea what _Weiss_ had ordered for her own fantasy session, they might have realised just how much they had in common. Oh well. It wasn’t her place to tell them their feelings were mutual.

More profit letting them both come to her for their fix of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been delayed of late. I have some big works I'm on - 15,000 and 10,000 respectively from anons. They're taking longer since 15,000 is essentially three times a single story


End file.
